With evolution and coverage improvement of access technology High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA) and Long Term Evolution (LTE) protocols, the mobile Internet is widely applied to a terminal device. The terminal device generally includes an application processor (AP) and a modem. The AP may be configured to process a user interface and run an application program, and the modem may be configured to process transceiving of wireless network data.
Usually, when the terminal device needs to send and receive the wireless network data, the AP may run the application program and invoke an interface to control the modem to send and receive the wireless network data, and further completes interaction with a server. For example, in an instant messaging scenario, to ensure that a Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) persistent connection is maintained between instant messaging software and the server, the instant messaging software wakes up the AP according to a time interval, so that the AP controls the modem to send and receive the wireless network data. In an email transceiving scenario, an email box application program generally wakes up the AP at a regular interval according to different email box protocol types, so that the AP controls the modem to detect whether the server receives a new email.
However, in the foregoing process in which the AP controls the modem to send and receive the wireless network data, the AP is frequently woken up to control the modem to send and receive the wireless network data. Therefore, the AP is in an operating state for a long time, causing relatively large power consumption of the terminal device.